Better?
by AmyJay1234
Summary: Harry and Hermione one shot after the war 767 words but a good read.


"Better?" Hermione asked, staring into his green eyes after helping him re-apply a bandage.

"Voldermort asked me something, while we were fighting." Harry said avoiding her question and holding her hand gently, reaching up to twirl his free hand in her honey colour hair. Sitting beside her, on a step, their friends, no family, stood with their loved ones, comforting each other.

"What did he ask you Harry?" Hermione asked quietly, leaning into his caressing hand slightly, closing her eyes, enjoying the feeling of freedom.

"'Why do you live?' That's all, and all I could reply was that I have something worth living for, you." He answered quietly, smiling slightly at her surprised reaction.

"Me? Harry-"

"Hermione, the first time I met you, you fixed my glasses, you cared before anyone else did. You pushed me to go forward, to save Ginny, and Sirius, you encouraged me. You read my mind you know when I need the support."

"Harry-"

"Please, just let me finish, please?" Harry pleaded, wrapping an arm around her waist. His only answer was a small nod and a reassuring glance.

"You're brilliant, in every form. You were the first person I remember to hug me, or kiss my forehead, cheek, I only remember you being the one to do that. You never missed a Quidditch match, even if you don't like them. Whenever you were missing, or in trouble, I could feel it." Harry explained, taking a breath to continue, tightening his arm around her when a slight comforting breeze blew in.

"Third year, when Ron was hurt, even though you were scared of heights, you followed through with me, you flew on the Hippogriff, BuckBeak even when you didn't have to."

"I wanted to." Hermione whispered, but said nothing else when Harry gave her a look, watching him closely.

"I didn't do the war for just my parents I did it for friendship and those around me, to prove to myself I was brave enough to do what's right and love, which I'm hoping to expand on. I found myself terrified by the amount I cared because the more you care, the more you have to lose and I couldn't lose you. Not after everything you did. You believed in me, when no one else bothered, when no one else could. You're my best friend, you did everything you could. None of this would have been possible, when we went to Godric's Hollow, you were there, after Ron left, when Sirius died, when Dumbledore died, and you were always there for me. I knew I just knew that no matter what, I could never let anything happen to you. You stuck up to Sirius when we thought he was a murderer, and you defended me against Umbridge. You kept me out of trouble the best you could, and you helped with the classes. I need you, I need you're smart thoughts and witty comebacks. I need to be able to hold your hand and clear my head, and dance along with you to the radio. When Ron and I get into fights, and I know that no matter what, you won't choose because you care too much. I need to see you smile when you get perfect in everything. I'm being selfish, but I don't care. You have saved my life against werewolves and snakes. I love the way you worry, and the way you hug. You always noticed when something wasn't right, when no one else did. I couldn't stand seeing you get hurt, ever. You are the only one capable to take the yelling and screaming and still be there. I never got your insecurities. Your hair and teeth are perfect because it's you and when I feel you in my arms, I feel like I could take on Voldermort again. When you offered to grow old with me in the woods, I almost jumped at the opportunity because being with you is perfect, you're perfect. So when Voldermort asked why do you live, and I answered because I have something worth living for. I knew, that no matter what, that leaving you, was never an option and I know this sounds rushed, but I need you to know so that, so that you understand." Harry finally finished looking into the always captivating eyes of Hermione and reached up a thumb to dab the corner of her eye.

"We're in this together. No matter what happens, I'll always need and want you." Hermione whispered, leaning forward to kiss him.

"Promise?" Harry asked, leaning his forward against hers.

"Always and forever."


End file.
